


A Sea in Your Eyes

by Sarah_Mendes



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fights, Jealously, Love Story, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Norman Reedus/You - Freeform, Sexual Content, Ups and Downs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Mendes/pseuds/Sarah_Mendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You worked in The Walking Dead show as a figurinist and you had a really amazing relationship with Norman, but now you were pregnant, what would he think of you? Would he break up with you? You thought about not telling him and breaking up yourself but God, he's the father and he has the right to know besides you loved him, that simply wasn't an option, it wouldn't be fair with him.</p><p> </p><p>It's a really cute story (and sexy in the next chapters), I've never attempted to write a Norman/you story because well I don't know him in person but I needed to help this kind of story grow in the fandom because there aren't many and gosh it's deadly sad, so here I am. PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING. Every kind of criticism is appreciated because well english isn't my first language but yeah. Be gentle.<br/>I WILL CONTINUE IT, I have half of the second chapter already but the past few weeks were full of tests soo wait up, thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sea in Your Eyes

You started working on The Walking Dead as a figurinst and it was amazing. You’ve been watching the show since it’s beginning in 2010 and working on it for 3 years now, it was a dream coming true.

Norman has been your crush on the show since the start and when you met him, he was so gentle and really funny because as he always says he’s a professional dork. You started dating for 1 year and a half now and you were pregnant.

God, just the thought of it freaked you out, imagine delivering the news to Norman, he’d be so mad at you and maybe even break up with you. He’s never been open about having kids after Mingus, and you never asked, to be honest.

You loved him so much, all the feels you had when he first kissed you would always return whenever he was around.

Meanwhile you remembered when and how he asked you out and every little cute detail, you paced around the set going wherever your feet wanted you to be, because right now you couldn’t think straight. Your relationship with him had brought colours to you boring blank life and you couldn’t be more grateful for that.

Whenever you thought about the possibility of losing Norman you felt dizzy, but at the same time lying and breaking up yourself didin’t feel right. He had the right to know.  
“Hi, y/n.” Someone said by your side scaring the shit out of you.

“Jesus” You said turning to face the person beside you. “You scared me, William.”

“I’m sorry, y/n.” He looked down feeling bad.

“No, it’s ok, Will. I was in the clouds for a moment.” You smiled a little at him.

“Yeah, I saw that, and if you don’t mind I’d like to ask why.” He looked up at you returning the smile.

“Oh” Now was your turn of looking down, you knew Will since your first day on set, he was the hipster guy that showed you everything around and even introduced you to the cast, which means Norman too. He knew about your relationship with Reedus but that was just him, you and Norman preferred to keep it out of the lights for now, you could say he was your best friend.

“I hmm, I am... I am pregnant, Will. Please, please don’t tell Norman.” You panicked getting closer to him.

“Ow that’s shocking.” He whispered under his breath.

“Well, no shit, Sherlock!” You whispered exasperated and started pacing around again, almost run because that was the first time you had said it out loud and it was terrifying.  
“Hey, wait, y/n!” Will said running after you.

“God.” You stopped. “I have no fuckin’ idea how I will tell Norman this.” You looked down. “Hell, he’ll break up with me.”

“No! Of course not, y/n! He loves you so much, that’s just impossible, do not even think about it” He got closer to you and touched your shoulder. “Just try to calm down, y/n.” He kissed your cheek while you tried to breath slowly and deeply. Saying goodbye, he walked away having to help with a scene they were filming today.

You watched him leave and smiled thankful he was your friend. “Damn” You whispered remembering after some time staring at some point on the ground, that you had to help with the cast figurines to that same scene. You run to the Figurine Trailer and take the hanger with all the clothes and go to the set.

You said hi to some of your co-workers and tried your best not to think about the little baby forming inside you.

Norman was talking to Greg Nicotero so you kept busing yourself and whenever you felt him looking at you, you would avoid his clear blue eyes as best as you could. The talk you both would have should be done later this day, and most certaily not at work.

You finished delivering the outfits to everyone but Norman, because he liked to get on set and just jump in Daryl’s clothes. Norman finished talking to Greg and made his way up to you watching you intently, so you avoided his eyes and walked quickly to the little snack table getting a coffee, because you just couldn’t look at him, imagine talk to him.

As you pretended to be interested in the snacks on the table, you heard a staff member call all the actors on the megaphone for them to start filming the scene. You sighed thankful Norman wouldn't talk to you now.

So you turned around and saw Norman just inches apart from you.

“We need to talk, y/n.” He whispered as he moved a finger between you and him.

“Hi... aren’t you late? They just called, right?” You whispered not trusting your voice right now, because he’s never been this close to you in public.

“Yeah, I know” He stepped a little closer, so you had to stop him, you put a hand on his chest and pushed a little not being able to look serious in his eyes, so you kept looking to your hand on his chest.

“Look at me.” He said slowly”

“Why?” You started to look up and locked eyes with him.

“You’ve been avoiding me all day. What’s happening?” He looked at you tilting his head a little making his gorgeous hair fall along a little to the side. God, he was so perfect.

“Well, I need to tell you something... I hmm am...” You started feeling awful to let him get confused.

“Norman, Andy needs you come on!” The diretor took the megafone from the first guy saying this, making Norman laught slightly as he turned around to face him.

“Coming.” He shouted back smiling the big smile that made you fall for him instantly all those years ago. “Can we finish this later?” He looked at you apologetically.

You smiled at him and nodded. “Yes, of course. Go now.” He smiled back and walked away.

You watched him return to be in front of the cameras and sighed panicking again. What if he discovered? What if somenone heard you talking to Will? God, you’re screwed.  
William was passing by and saw your pale face getting closer to you. “Jesus, are you ok?”

“Yes, yes. Norman was just talking to me. He asked what was wrong, because I have been avoiding him” You sighed looking down to the floor after crossing your arms. “It’s not like I’ll get to him and say ‘hey? Wanna know something funny but not really? Remember that night? Yeaah I’m pregnant!’ and walk away.”

William laughed and smiled. “It would be funny. You should do that, you know.”

You look at him giggling yourself. “Of course I’ll do just wait.” You said being playful, that’s just how your friendship was, and you loved that. “You didn’t tell him, right?”

“No, of course not. Why would I do that?” He looked at you letting his smile fade away.

“I’m sorry, I know you wouldn’t do that, I’m just afraid.” You looked at him smiling a little. You sighed and closed your eyes for a moment breathing deeply, after a quick while you opened them and they landed on Norman filming a scene with Andrew, and slowly a smile apeared on your face. God, you just loved him so much.

“Y/n, you’re staring.” Will said making you chuckle.

“Sorry, I love him on Daryl’s clothes, you’ve no idea.” You smiled looking to Norman again.

“And I really don’t want to have.” Will whispered.

“What?!” You snapped out of your trance.

“Nothing, nothing.” Will smiled embarassed because he thought you wouldn’t hear him and went away quickly not saying bye.

You thought about running after him but you figured it would be better to let him go for now.

“Alright guys, let’s take a break, you were all great, thank you.” The diretor said and everyone started making their ways to the refectory, and so did you.

“Hey, y/n!” You saw Chandler running to catch up with you.

“Hey you!” You smiled at widely ruffling on his hair making him chuckle, poking your sides making you laugh.

“How are you?” He asked after some while wlking with you.

“Oh, I’m fine and you?” You asked turning to him.

“I’m great, yeah...I didn’t see you around today.” He said looking away.

“Yeah, yeah” You smiled because he was so lovely with you. “I was...” You are an awful liar, but you had to at least try. “John the new assistent the producers got me, put some of the cast clothes on another wardrobe, again.” You sighed hoping he’d believe it because it already happened once.

“God, what is it? The third time, already?” He looked at you and you nodded. “Can I have lunch with you?” He asked smiling.

“Ew, of course not.” You shoke you head looking at him. “I don’t want your company, you know.” You smirked being playful.

“Oh, is that so?” He looked at you knowing your playful side too well. “I will anyway, because I just know you love me, y/n.” He stated matter of factly.

“Maybe a little.” You smiled at him. He touched his pocket and stopped.

“Damn, I forgot my wallet back on the set.” He put a hand on his head. “I’ll be right back, ok?” And with that he run all the way back, while you chuckled watching his long hair on the wind.

You walked down to the refectory and went to the foods looking what they had today. “Yummy.” You whispered because they were having (your/favourite/food).

“Hey.”Someone touched your shoulder, causing you to jump a little.

“Sorry.” He smiled a little feeling you jump. ”Can we talk now?”

“Yes, sure.” You turned looking at him and returning the smile.

“Well, I wanted to ask what’s going on because you’ve been avoiding me today and if it has to do with something I said.” He looked worried and guilty waiting for a word from you. You felt so bad for hiding it from him for almost 3 days, you’d have to tell him now, you wouldn’t be able to have his worried face in you head for the rest of the day till you both got home to talk. It would be now.

“Norman, I... am, I’m preg...” You began just to be cutted short again.

“Y/n!” Chandler came to you. “Found it.”

“Good, finally, I’m starving.” You smiled at him.

“Norman!” Chandler smiled to Norm. “Do you want to have lunch with us?” Norman immediatelly looked at you and shoke his head slightly kind of unsure.

“I... have some other things to do but thank you.” He said looking down, it was clear he wanted to talk but with Chandler there it would be weird.

“Oh, ok.” Chandler smiled and went to see what they’d have for lunch. You smiled a little saying goodbye yourself, but before you followed Chandler, Norman suddenly catches your wrist pulling you back.

“We will finish this later at home.” He looks deeply into your eyes making you nod before second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> SO SHOULD I KEEP GOING, OR JUST DROP IT?? ( not you Yaya C: ) THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
